


Und er rennt

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comforting, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, flight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich rennt. Es ist dunkel, er kann kaum sehen, wohin er eigentlich – aber er rennt. Düster spürt er es in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass er weg muss, dass es um Leben und Tod – Er weiß nichts, nur, dass er weg muss. Er rennt.





	Und er rennt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Friedrich rennt. Es ist dunkel, er kann kaum sehen, wohin er eigentlich – aber er rennt. Düster spürt er es in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass er weg muss, dass es um Leben und Tod – Er weiß nichts, nur, dass er weg muss. Er rennt.

Zuerst geht es gut, ein paar Schritte lang, ist befreiend, er fühlt sich wie losgelöst, kann endlich etwas tun gegen den dunklen, dumpfen Druck der Angst auf seiner Seele, er fühlt sich frei. Endlich.

Aber jeder Schritt wird schwerer, anstrengender. Um jeden muss er ein wenig härter kämpfen. Bald schon fühlen sich seine Beine an, als wären sie aus Blei. Es ist reiner Wille, der in weiterlaufen lässt. Aber er muss.

Friedrich rennt. Er kann seinen Herzschlag spüren, immer schneller, immer härter, gehetzter. Auch sein Herz ringt um jeden Schritt, um jeden Schlag, aber er –

Er weiß, er muss –

Er muss –

Rennen.

Da ist nichts anderes mehr in seinem Kopf. Nur noch dieses – Eine dunkle Bedrohung, er weiß auch nicht – woher, wohin, egal. Solange – solange er rennt.

Er sieht nicht, wohin. Egal. Solange er rennt. Friedrich muss weg. Nichts weiter. Einfach nur weg. Da ist Schweiß, der ihm übers Gesicht, in die Augen – Es brennt, aber egal. Die Nachtluft ist eisig kalt. Wie Schnee im Februar. Wenn man ihn ins Gesicht – Eisig kalt. Wie kleine Nadelstiche – auf der Haut – er rennt –

Der eigene, rasende Herzschlag dröhnt ihm in den Ohren. Sein keuchender, rasselnder Atem – der dumpfe Klang seiner Schritte auf dem erdigen Boden – sonst nichts. Dumpfe, dunkle Erde. Schwarze, schwere Erde.

Friedhofserde.

Friedhofsruhe.

Kein Geräusch. Kein Windstoß in der Nacht. Nur sein Atem- sein Herz – seine Schritte – er rennt –

Kein Verfolger hinter ihm. Keiner, den man hört. Aber die Häscher des Herzogs – überall – er rennt – muss rennen – wenn sie ihn finden – ihn kriegen – er darf nicht – muss weg –

Ein Stich in der Lunge. Ein erster von vielen. Der erste ist der schlimmste. Er dringt tief, schneidet in den Hals, in die Brust, in den Kopf, durch die Gedanken. Er bringt seinen Atem, sein Herz, seine Schritte aus dem Takt.

Noch geht es. Noch kann er – muss er ja -  er muss rennen – weg – einen Schritt – noch einen – es geht nicht mehr, seine Lunge brennt, sticht, alles tut weh -

Er keucht. Hustet. Fällt. Blut stürzt aus seiner Lunge, rinnt ihm aus dem Mund, dann ist da die Dunkelheit, die ihn einholt, er will sich verstecken, aber er kann – er kann nicht – sein Herz rast, da ist nur sein Herz, nichts weiter, und dann sind da auf einmal Hände, die ihn packen und ihn festhalten und schütteln, und obwohl er keinen Atem mehr hat, sondern nur Blut und Schmerz in den Lungen, schreit er, er schreit und schreit –

 

Friedrich schreit. Er schreit und schreit, und merkt erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass die Dunkelheit samtiger und die Hände freundlicher geworden sind. Eine warme Stimme klingt durch die Nacht, die ihn beim Namen ruft. Eine sanfte Hand legt sich auf seine schweißnasse Stirn, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Und dann schafft er es endlich, die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Johann sitzt neben ihm im Bett, er hat eine Kerze angezündet und sich über ihn gebeugt und sieht ihn besorgt an. Friedrich atmet tief durch. Es geht. Er kann atmen. Kein Stich ist da in der Lunge, kein Blut im Mund. Sein rasendes Herz beruhigt sich langsam wieder.

Sanft streicht Johann ihm über die Stirn. Friedrich lehnt sich in die Berührung, sie tut ihm gut, beruhigt ihn. Dankbar lächelt er zu Johann hinauf. 

„Es war nur ein Traum…“

Friedrich nickt. Nur ein Traum, nichts schlimmes, man kann aufwachen. Man wacht immer auf. In manchen Wochen jede Nacht. Das ist es immer, nur ein Traum. Aber manchmal braucht er eben Johann, um aufzuwachen.

**Author's Note:**

> tja, so kanns gehen... wozu man eben so inspiriert wird, wenn man nen super krassen Sprint zur Ubahn hinlegen muss, und sie dann sogar noch erwischt xD


End file.
